In the Time of the Shadows Characters
Here I list all the characters that will/have appeared in my fanfic series In the Time of the Shadows. It is not yet complete. WARNING! This page may contain spoilers from The Ultimate Sacrifice! Protagonists Roran Parris The Parris family have not been the most respected family in history- Roran's family have been witch hunters, who murderered their own kind in return for a reasonable price. Their magic allowed them to frame and kill muggles and wizards alike. Roran wants to distance himself from his cut throat family, and his father has sent him to Hogwarts. Since going to Hogwarts, he has made friends with Charlie and Amelia, and has also met Charlie's proud pure-blood brother, Harry. Roran is adventurous and hot headed, often rushing into a fight without thinking his strategies through. He is also very loyal to his friends, and will put himself at harm to help them, making him a model Gryffindor. Charles Malfoy Charles "Charlie" Malfoy is neglected son of Scorpius Malfoy. Charlie is envious of brother Perceus, the perfect son who is destined to become a great wizard. Charlie is placed in Gryffindor, despite his family's-and brother's-highly regarded position in Slytherin. Since this, he has been shunned by most Gryffindors, who regard him as little more than scum. However, he has become quick friends with Roran and Amy, and is currently dating Amy. Amelia Frost Amelia is the descendant of Rowan Frost (see Mudblood by SmudgyHollz). Amelia is cool headed and intelligent, but also criticised for her family's history. This brings her closer to Roran and Charlie. She is placed in Gryffindor, and, throughout her first-year, begins to have nightmares. Amelia, or Amy as she prefers to be called, is friendly, helpful and quite shy. However, she is not ever lost for words, responding with witty wisecracks when someone criticises her. Though this seems uncharacteristic behaviour, to her friends, this is what Amy is all about. 'Steve Parker' A Ravenclaw student who befriends Roran, he is brilliant at casting spells but unfortunately not so good at keeping his temper, whoch often gets him detention. Whilst he is not in the same house as Roran and his friends, Steve has made a close friendship with Charlie. They woke together a lot, especially in potions. 'Professor King/Sophie Troy' Professor King is a woman capable of extraordinary magic. During her brief time at school she was commended, seen as the next Dumbledore. Unfortunately, she went missing in her first year, only to return six years later, half insane, and telling stories of a mysterious evil which lurked in the Forbidden Forest. She is guilty about abandoning her best friend Grant to this evil, and plans to rescue him one day. Danny Williams Sophie's other friend at school, the cowardly Danny left his friends to head to the Reaper on their own, and he has lived with his decision ever since. He has an exceptional talent for potions, and he became the Potions master. He appears to be aware of the mysterious Whisper, creatures that cannot be seen by most. It is known that Danny knows secrets- and that he will give them up before he gives his life away. 'Percy Webber' Percy is a fifth-year prefect. He works in Ollivanders as an assistant in the summer. He is also responsible for the near failure of Roran's plan to steal the Sorting Hat, interfering at the last second. Despite this, he remains Roran's ally, working to fight the Inductors- right to the very end. Antagonists 'The Reaper' An ancient evil, The Reaper has been in hiding for years. No one knows why he does not unleash his power upon the wizarding world, only that he holds the power to destroy it. Every seventeen years, he must feed on magic to sustain his body. To do this, he gives his victims nightmares, images of their predecessor dying in agony. When the victim understands, then they will go and give themselves up to free the previous victim. 'Harry Malfoy' Harry is Charlie's "perfect" older brother. He is Head Boy and a Slytherin prefect. He is also the leader of the Inductors, an organisation of students set up centuries ago by Salazar Slytherin. He appears to have a plan to kill the Reaper with Roran, Amy and Charlie. Roran is determined to find out what it is- whatever the cost. 'Mirian and Imperius' These Slytherins are devoted followers of Malfoy, doing his dirty work, including kidnapping Amy to force Charlie to help Harry. They first met Roran whenm he and his friends were saved by the Giant Squid. Since then, they have had many fights. Mirian and Imperius' stupidity often annoys Harry, but he knows that these two will be useful allies when the Reaper comes calling. 'Douglas Brawley' Douglas is Harry's personal "bodyguard", never leaving Malfoy's side. Malfoy is not annoyed by this- instead, he seems happy and content that he has someone loyal enough to throw himself in harm's way to save his master. Professors 'Professor Marie Spice' Professor Spice, Head of Gryffindor House and Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, is helpful and friendly. Unlike her rival, Professor Malfoy, she is not humilous, believing that the students can teach her as much as she can teach them. She has a very close relationship with many in her house, often visiting and talking to the group. She is very sentimental, and has been known to break down in tears at the end of a year, when she will never see the Seventh-years again. 'Professor Scorpius Malfoy' The Head of SLytherin is also Deputy Headmaster, and Defence against the Dark Arts Professor. He is biased, nasty, and Charlie's father. Despite this, they do not get on, and Professor Malfoy is known to be particularly nasty to Charlie's class. 'Professor Blackthorn Charms Professor, Blackthorn has favourites- which has made him many enemies, amongst both students and teachers. After attempting a growth charm in his youth, he ended up 10 feet tall, and now wears a ridiculus hat. Despite his kind and caring nature, other teachers know that he is up to something- and that his subtle flattery and bribery has got him friends in high places. This man is not to be underestimated... 'Professor Leviculus' The divinations teacher is unusual, in that he is an actual seer. Whilst he is usually freelance, Professor King convinced him to return to Hogwarts to work against the Reaper, and track down his next victim. 'Madam Libre' The school librarian can be good-natured, but she gets annoyed easily. She also knows something about the Reaper, which Roran is determined to find out about. However, the truth is a bigger surprise than anything that Roran could have possibly imagined. Minor Characters 'Hannah Kent' Quiet and shy, this girl does not seem to belong in the House of Gryffindor at first. However, she is quietly confident, helping Roran rescue Steve and his friends from drowning. Hannah is placed in Gryffindor and fits in quickly, surrounding herself with new friends. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Umbridge league's Fan Fics